


Love starts on this bridge on Mars

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Boyfriends, Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Post Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Spencer shares his first kiss and more with Kyle his future boyfriend.
Relationships: Kyle/Spencer Simmons
Kudos: 12





	Love starts on this bridge on Mars

Spencer wearing pink button down up shirt, green blazer, white pants with black belt with silver buckle gray socks and black dress shoes, and Kyle magenta and white striped shirt with light blue vest coat over it, ripped blue gray jeans, gray socks and black boots meet on the bridge. He texted Kyle wanting to talk to him at the bridge and Kyle agreed. 

Spencer think back to two days ago as they jumped off the bridge landing in the water to fool Jerry’s goons, now it’s New Years Day as they are standing next to each other no talking and he clasp his left hand with Kyle’s right hand. Kyle turns to him with an smile and he decides to confess his feelings for the man beside him.  
“Kyle. I know we haven’t know each other that long and all, but I like you a lot and I want to be your boyfriend and live with you and have sex with you!”

Spencer unclasped their hands together as he’s nervous of Kyle’s reaction to his admission.   
Kyle laughs and says, “How about sharing our first of many kisses together and a couple of dates after. Then we’ll have sex and live together.”  
“Oh right. Yeah. Sorry got a little carried away there!”  
Kyle throws his arms around him as he feels Kyle’s lips against his and their tongues in each other’s mouths tasting each other. His hands grab onto Kyle’s jean clad ass squeezing Kyle’s asscheeks. He feels Kyle’s hand caressing his hair gently. 

They broke their passionate first kiss as they breathe out and smile at each other.  
“That was the best kiss I’ve had!”  
“You can stop squeezing my ass, Spencer!”  
“Oh sorry.”  
He blushes and hugs Kyle.  
“How about a date this weekend then we can hang out at my place afterward. Since you’ve been there before and we’ve already seen each other in our underwear and naked two days ago. So what do you say, Spencer?!”  
“Yes. To both and to our future together.”  
He blushes as Kyle laughs and he’s starting to enjoy his laugh.   
He kisses Kyle goodbye as he heads home with a happy broad smile across his face.


End file.
